


Christmas Blues

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, crimmus time story, first kisses!, gentle boys!, gentle snow!, uselessly in love with finn seth rollins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Seth is always a little irritable around the holidays, but Finn refuses to let his friend be sad.





	Christmas Blues

He couldn’t get away. It wasn’t even Thanksgiving yet and there was already Christmas music being piped into the cafeteria backstage. What was so great about the stupid holidays anyway? It was cold and everyone was fake nice and god forbid there wasn’t a ~special someone~ for you to surprise with a big, stupid present with a big, stupid bow on it. And the 87 renditions of Jingle Bells made Seth want to curbstomp a reindeer.

_There COULD be, if you’d stop being a wimp._

Seth grunted out loud. _Yeah, and maybe Santa is real after all._

“You know if you loosen your snapback, you’ll probably not have to think as hard.”

“Funny, Becky.”

Becky plopped down at the table next to Seth. “What’s the matter?”

“Stupid holiday music is pissing me off.”

“Seth it’s not even December. How’re ya gonna make it til Christmas?”

“Sulk about it?”

Seth stared at the group of people that just walked in, and missed Becky rolling her eyes at him. There must have been a few dozen people meandering about, the new group of people adding to the white noise of conversation in the background. But Seth only really noticed one person in the sea of people. Finn was like a lighthouse, the way his smile lit a room. And Seth’s heart.

“Ya know Seth, if you look at something too closely, it starts to get blurry.”

“Huh?”

Becky patted Seth on the back and looked back at Finn. “I mean that sometimes you’re looking for something so hard, that it’s right in front of you. Like when you sit too close to the television. What you want is right there, waitin’ for you, but you’re too busy looking at the little details to see it.”

“What the fuck kind of Irish riddle are you spinning?”

“Take a step back. See the full picture. I gotta go find my wife. Just remember Sethie boy, The Man knows what she’s talking about. And us Irish? We’re not subtle. Big picture. See ya.”

“Becky wait!”

“She’s a quick one.”

Seth jumped and spun in his chair. Finn stood behind him with his perfect smile and a short wave. Seth tried really hard not to gawk, but from where he was sitting his head was perfectly aligned with Finn’s chest. _Oh, to fall asleep on that perfect body…_

“Seth?”

“Sorry.”

“Whatcha thinkin?”

“Um… do you have a… plan… after the show?”

Finn’s smile never wavered as Seth’s mouth took control and forced his hand.

“A… plan?”

_Okay too late now. C’MON SETH FOCUS._

“I mean a food. Do you have a food… plan.”

_You’re an idiot._

“I don’t. Do you have a suggestion?”

_He’s doing this on purpose. Come on Seth. You’re the man. DO IT._

“Yeah, I know of a food. Place. A food place. Want to… uh, go with me? Later?”

Finn’s eyes flickered across Seth’s face. His smile was big and bright as it always was.

“I’d love to do a food with you Seth. I’ll meet ya in the garage after the show.”

Seth couldn’t form words any longer. He smiled and nodded, his face surely a shade of red unknown to humans. Finn walked away and Seth tried, oh so hard, to not stare.

Then his phone buzzed.

**Becky:** Real smooth, food boy.

*********

It wasn’t the food that Seth cared about. They could go to McDonald’s and he’d be happy. He just wanted to be around Finn. Even when he was being a grump about the holiday’s, Finn found a way to ease his soul. They sat in a little 24-hour diner and had coffee and shared a basket of fries. Seth was too nervous to eat; he assumed Finn normally ate through photosynthesis and was nibbling at fries to save face.

_No one with a body like that eats real food._

“You’ve been so quiet lately, I’m surprised you asked me out.”

_“You asked me out.” Fuck is this a date? Did I ask the most perfect man in the world on a date? Oh fuck what have I done?_

“I. Uh. The holidays. They mess with me. Grumpy.” Seth chuckled nervously.

“Any reason?”

Seth found himself staring into Finn’s eyes. It’s like Finn was gazing into his soul and unwrapping every layer of protection he had. Seth felt exposed, almost.

“It… reminds me how lonely I am. Everyone is so happy, or they’re supposed to be. But all the songs are about being with someone. Being happy. Being in love. Watching the beauty of the snow from inside or whatever. But it’s all ugly and people are ugly and who cares really? It’s a stupid holiday and a stupid time of year.”

For the first time all day, Finn’s smile dropped.

“Do you really think people are ugly?”

“Well. Yeah. No. I don’t know.”

Seth studied the counter in front of him. _DO I think people are ugly?_

“I think people can be ugly,” Finn started, quietly. “They don’t trust, they don’t love, they hate what’s different… but not everyone is ugly. Which is a silly statement, because you know that already.”

Seth kept his eyes down and nodded. He did know that… didn’t he?

“I think that sometimes it’s easier to hide and be alone and hateful, than to take a chance and trust someone. Even someone you really, really want to trust. And in an industry like ours, sometimes we sacrifice ourselves for the job. And sometimes we do hurtful things when we’re young and that can follow us for a long time.”

Seth’s face was heating up. He tried so hard to be a better man than who he was. 

_Maybe I’m the ugly one._

Seth jumped when Finn’s fingers touched the back of his hand. 

“Let’s go for a walk. It’s good for the soul.”

They hadn’t asked for a check yet there was a stack of cash on the table. Seth nodded and got to his feet, but his heart felt like it was breaking.

_You had one shot. You blew it._

As they walked outside the snow flurries came down with more frequency. It was silent for a long while, save for the occasional crunch of fresh snow beneath their feet.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like a jerk.”

“Why do you feel like a jerk?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just assume the worst out of people and I’ve never really thought about it.”

“I don’t think you’re a jerk for that.”

Seth perked up and looked over at Finn for the first time since before they left the diner. There were snowflakes laying delicately in Finn’s beard, it was too cute for Seth’s fragile heart to take.

“Everyone else does.”

“People see what they want to see, Seth. I see you. I see who you are. We’ve spent enough time together that I know what’s in your heart.”

_Well that’s concerning._

“Seth you’re a very private guy a lot of times. But you have a beautiful heart. And I wish there was something I could do to make you see what I see. You’ve been hurt before, by yourself and others. I get it. It’s easier to just… shut everyone out. It’s how you cope, or I guess it’s how you avoid coping. It doesn’t need to be like that though. For instance, you trust me right?”

_With my entire life._

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry that I upset you. For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re a jerk. And I don’t think you’re an ugly person. Inside or out. You’re wonderful and I’m sorry this is such a bad time of year for you. But… I promised myself I’d not leave you tonight until I put a smile on your face. So here goes.”

Finn stopped and grabbed Seth by the hand; his skin was cold, which felt amazing against Seth’s sweaty palms but did absolutely nothing for the anxiety clouding in his chest. 

“Seth I’m gonna ask you a question and when you answer, I don’t want you to think. Just answer, okay? First word that comes to your head. Either yes or no.”

Seth nodded tensely.

“Seth. May I kiss you?”

“Wh… Yes. Please.”

Finn rolled onto his tip toes and brushed his lips across Seth’s. His beard was soft, but his lips softer. Full of kindness and love. Seth swore he felt Finn smile and his heart damn near flipped in his chest. The kiss didn’t last near long enough as Finn pulled away, a shy grin on his face. Seth had forgotten where he was entirely. The only thing in the world was him and Finn, still holding his hand.

“Finn?”

“Look Seth, we’ve been friends a long time. I see your soul as being good. And I know you’re scared of a lot of things. So am I. But if you promise to trust me, I promise to earn that trust and make sure you know how wonderful and loved you are.”

Seth searched Finn’s eyes for a long minute.

“You’re serious?”

Finn smiled his perfect smile. “Of course. I really like you Seth. And you’re really cute when you’re confused.”

Seth’s cheeks burned hot. He tried to find words but awkwardly giggled to himself and looked down at his feet. Finn’s hands were warm as he tucked them under Seth’s chin and raised his head to meet his gaze.

“Do you want to go lay down? Maybe in a nice, warm bed with a boy who likes you for who you are, and not who you think you should be?”

Seth felt his cheeks flush even hotter. “Yes. Please.”

Finn tangled his fingers with Seth’s, a comforting smile on his face. Seth felt an odd calming, a peace he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I call big spoon!” Finn called as he jogged towards the entrance of the hotel.

Seth shook his head and smiled; like he wouldn’t want to be wrapped up in Finn’s arms. 

And then his phone vibrated.

**Becky:** Told ya. Have fun!


End file.
